Love After It All
by ManwathielCaladwen
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco is left wondering where he belongs. Not really knowing, he ends up in the arms of his precieved enemy, discovering that after it all, love often remains. WARNING: This MxM slash. Don't like it, don't read it. And remember review, review, review!


**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at slash. Personally, I'm not too happy with it, but let me know what you guys think.

**Disclaimer:** The genius that is Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. I'm not writing for profit, just for fun.

**Warning:** In case you missed it on the front, this is MxM slash. Don't like it, don't read it.

**Love After It All**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly left the Headmaster's office and made their way back down the stone stairs, stepping over the gargoyle that was still lying on its side.

"Come again." It croaked as the three walked away.

The trio kept walking until they were back at the entrance to the Great Hall; Ron and Hermione kept walking but Harry stopped, not sure he was ready to face the crowds again. Instead he told his two best friends that he was going up to Gryffindor Tower. They just nodded, understanding his need to be alone.

Making his way up to portrait hole, Harry wondered how he would get into the common room without a password but he decided not to worry about that. If the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office was any indication, he was sure the Fat Lady wouldn't have a problem letting him in. And sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed as he approached the portrait hole, the Fat Lady greeted him with a smile and swung wide open, telling Harry to go on up to the dormitory.

Climbing up the stairs to the seventh year dormitories, Harry was greeted at the door by Kreacher , who besides looking tired, was standing proud, holding a plate of sandwiches and treacle tarts in one hand and a goblet of pumpkin juice in the other.

"Kreacher though Master might like some food. Master fought bravely. Kreacher is proud to serve the noble house of Black." The elf croaked and he handed Harry the plate and goblet.

"Thank you Kreacher," replied Harry, taking the food from the elf, "you served with honor today. Master Regulus would be very proud." At Harry's words, Kreacher shook with silent tears, and Harry walked passed him, adding "You may go now Kreacher."

Not bothering to look and see if the elf had left, Harry walked into the dormitory and sighed, looking around with nostalgia, remembering all of the time he had spent in this room with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Setting down his food on his bed side table, Harry shrugged off his jacket, leaving it on the floor has he crawled onto his four-poster, reviling in the softness of the mattress. Rolling onto his back, Harry reached over and picked up a sandwich.

Once he had finished his sandwiches and licked the plate clean of treacle tart crumbs, Harry sighed contently, closed the curtains on his four-poster, and waited for sleep to come to him.

~XXXXX~

Draco Malfoy was still sitting alone in the Great Hall. Not long after the Dark Lord fell, his parents had apparated back to Malfoy Manor, but Draco refused to go with them. Hogwarts was really the only place he ever felt at home and despite being alone, there was no other place Draco would rather be.

Watching the commotion that was unfolding in front of him, Draco watched with curious interest as Weasley and Granger returned, hand in hand, but Harry was nowhere to be seen. Draco thought about this as he watched two thirds of the Golden Trio reunite with the rest of the Weasley family, who were still sitting around the lifeless body of one of the twins; Draco didn't know which one. Looking around, Draco felt an odd mixture of remorse and grief for the lives lost during the Battle and a sense of relief that it really was over.

Draco was lost in his own thoughts and he didn't notice Luna Lovegood walk up and sit down next to him.

"He is up in the Gryffindor Tower, sleeping in his dormitory." Draco looked over at Luna, surprised that she was talking to him. Luna continued, paying no attention to the look on Draco's face. "I know you are wondering where he is. I also know that you feel like you don't belong here, but you do. You care about Harry and he cares about you too."

What followed was an uncomfortable silence for Draco and a perfectly normal pause in conversation for Luna, as she had gotten used to prolonged pauses. Finally, Draco worked through what she had said enough to ask a question.

"How do you know I feel like I don't belong?" Even though Draco was pretty sure what Luna was going to say, he couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, that was quite easy to figure out, actually. Your family has long been the second in command to Voldemort. Your father was imprisoned because of his loyalty and you almost killed Dumbledore to prove you belonged in the ranks of Voldemort. Yet, you refused to identify Harry when he was brought to you not long ago, and when the fight broke out here, you refused to fight for Voldemort. So even though you have changed, or thought about changing your loyalties, you feel that it is too late and that you would be unwelcome among those gathered here because of your past." Luna let her voice die away, recognizing that Draco was thinking about everything she has just said.

Draco was indeed thinking. And if he was being honest with himself, everything Luna had said was correct. Draco didn't feel like he belonged in the ranks of the other Death Eaters including his father, but nor did he feel like he deserved a place among the victorious. The next thought that crossed Draco's mind was _how does she know I care for Harry? _

Watching Draco's face closely, Luna saw a look of recognition and she spoke up again before Draco had a chance to pose the question.

"Over the years, you and Harry have been told that you have to hate each other. Your destinies have been intertwined from the beginning. It is not hard to see how such a strong emotion like hate could be transformed into another strong emotion like love, especially with the terrors of the past year and everything you both have had to face." Luna paused, looking directly at Draco before she continued, "if you want my opinion, I think the two of you make quite the distinguished pair."

Leaving Draco alone to ponder her last words, Luna got up and walked over the where Neville was still sitting with the Sword of Gryffindor clutched in his hands. Draco watched her go, rolling her words around in his head. Was it possible that he had come to care for Harry? Draco had always been drawn to Potter but he had always identified that feeling as loathing. But now that Draco thought about it, he could see the logic in Luna's statement. Deciding that he needed to take a walk to clear his head, and also recognizing that it was only a matter of time before somebody else noticed his presence, Draco got up and headed towards the Entrance Hall.

Draco was shocked at the state of the castle. The place he had called home for six years was in ruins around him and it made his heart ache as he walked through the debris filled halls. Without really meaning to, Draco arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, which he happened to know was the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

Looking at the Fat Lady, Draco asked in a shaking voice "Um, er…would you mind if…if I went in?"

The Fat Lady looked at him for a moment before swinging the portrait hole open with a merry smile. _She was obviously celebrating the victory with a few bottles of wine_ Draco thought as he walked through into the Gryffindor common room. The room in which Draco found himself was exactly like he had pictured: from the fireplace and well-worn armchairs, to the posters and large study desks, the Gryffindor common room was homey and welcoming. Walking over to the spiral stairs that led up to the dormitories, Draco started up them until he found the door with a plaque that read _Seventh Years_. Stopping outside of it, Draco took a deep breath and then pushed it open.

The Seventh Year dormitory was a large circular room, with five poster beds around the perimeter. Posters of various quidditch teams and even a few Muggle football teams lined the walls. Draco looked around with interest until his eyes came to rest on the only bed with its curtains drawn. Not sure of what to do next, Draco just stood staring at the red curtains surrounding the bed in which Harry Potter was sleeping.

~XXXXX~

Harry, who despite being exhausted beyond belief, wasn't able to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. He laid in his bed, tossing and turning, finally resigning himself to just lay there. Of course, the moment the door had opened, he was fully alert, gripping his newly repaired wand tightly in his hand.

Harry waited tensely to hear any sound indicating who else was in the room but he heard none. No footsteps, no creaking bed frames, not even the sound of a house elf cleaning up his dishes. Just complete silence. Finally, Harry got tired of waiting and sat up, slowly drawing the curtains back on his bed, his wand pointing in the direction of the door, ready to curse the first thing that moved. But when Harry finally opened his curtain all the way, he was greeted by an exhausted and confused Draco Malfoy staring at him.

Both boys stared at each other in complete silence. Draco was still trying to figure out what to do when Harry finally spoke.

"Is there anything I can help you with Malfoy?" Harry asked in a slightly apprehensive tone. He didn't know what to make of Draco appearing in his dormitory, but he was really looking forward to finding out why he had decided to come.

"I, um, I just wanted…oh, never mind." Draco suddenly turned on his heel and started walking out of the dormitory before Harry had a chance to process anything.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called after him, stumbling in his hurry to follow the blond. Draco was shocked at hearing his name come from Potter's lips. They had only ever called each other Potter and Malfoy to the other's face. Stopping in his surprise, Draco felt a hand grip his elbow and he let himself be spun around so that he was face to face with the Chosen One.

"Draco, why did you come to my dormitory?" Harry's tone was still apprehensive, though it now also had an edge of anticipation and curiosity to it.

Harry's green eyes fixed on Draco's ice grey ones in a penetrating stare. A thousand thoughts were running through Draco's head as he tried to come up with an answer. _Why had he come? _Looking unblinkingly into Harry's eyes, everything suddenly clicked for Draco, and his eyes dilated with realization. Luna had been correct: he loved Harry Potter. Electing not to speak, Draco instead leaned forward closing the distance between him and Harry and captured Potter's lips in kiss searing with passion.

~XXXXX~

Harry watched with interest as Draco's eyes dilated and a moment later, all of his thoughts were scattered as Draco kissed him with such fervor that all it took all of Harry's will power not to moan into the kiss. Instead, Harry allowed Draco's tongue to enter his mouth as he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies were flush against each other and the electricity between them was almost tangible.

Finally, out of pure need for oxygen, they broke apart, gasping for breath and staring intensely into the other's eyes. Running his tongue over he swollen lips, Draco looked down.

"I'm sorry. I will go now." He turned to leave, but Harry again grabbed his elbow.

"Not bloody likely Malfoy." Harry growled in a way that sent shivers down Draco's spine and straight to his groin, hardening his already slightly hard member even more. Harry continued in a low tone, "If you're going to give me a kiss like that, you better be prepared to back it up with something."

Harry pulled Draco towards his chest again, and seeing Draco's confusing, he seized the opportunity to capture Draco's lips in another bruising kiss that sent shock waves through both of them. Draco moaned in the back of his throat as Harry pulled his hair, forcing his head back and allowing Harry's oh so talented tongue to make a thorough exploration of his mouth.

Pushing himself up against Harry, Draco tangled his hands through Harry's mass of dark hairy, pushing Harry back so that he was pressed between Draco and the stone wall behind him. Harry moaned loudly at the sudden pressure change of having Draco pressed into him and he moved his tongue to trace Draco's jawline.

Draco's skin felt like it was on fire. Everywhere Harry touched burned with passion. Struggling to form coherent thoughts, Draco managed to gasp out "So Harry, ahhh…..what kind of "backing up" did…..you…. have in mind?"

Harry stopped the ministration he had been giving Draco's neck and moved it instead to his earlobe so that he could nibble on it as he whispered huskily in Draco's ear.

"Well, my bed is only a few feet away. I think that might be a good place to start."

Draco shivered again as Harry bit down on his earlobe, causing Draco to push into Harry even more. Harry gasped as he felt Draco's growing erection press against his own through far too many layers of clothing.

Pulling himself away from Harry long enough to grab his hand, Draco practically dragged Harry back into the Gryffindor's dormitory, undoing the button on his own suit jacket as he did.

Harry chucked as Draco dropped his suit jacket to the floor and pushed Harry roughly onto the bed. "Impatient, aren't we?" Harry only managed to gasp out as Draco positioned himself on top of Harry, causing their now full blown erections to rub against each other.

Draco paid no attention. Instead he was focusing his attention on Harry's neck, alternating between biting and licking the sensitive skin there. Reaching to his back pocket, Draco pulled out the wand he had borrowed from his mother and silently vanished Harry's shirt. If Harry was impressed at this piece of magic, he didn't say so. All he could do was let out a little yelp has Draco brushed a hand over one of his sensitive nipples. Enjoying the sounds he was eliciting from Harry, Draco moved down slowly, tracing his tongue over Harry's skin until he reached his chest and nipples. Taking of them between his teeth, Draco bit down lightly while playing with the other between his fingers.

Somewhere in his now sex-blown mind, Harry registered the fact that Draco was still fully clothed. Reaching down, Harry pulled Draco's face back to his own, allowing Draco to kiss him deeply while Harry undid the buttons of Draco's shirt, roughly pushing the fabric away from Draco's perfect skin. Using his legs, Harry managed to flip Draco so that he was now looking down at the pale perfection that was Draco's chest.

"Oh god, Draco, you're beautiful." Harry gasped as he lowered his mouth to trail hot kisses all over Draco's chest and abdomen. Draco was writhing beneath Harry's ministration, unable to formulate a real answer to Harry's observation outside of a gasping moan.

Moving further down, Harry reached the waistband of Draco's pants. Looking up, Harry received a curt nod from Draco before undoing the button and zipper and removing the pants with extraordinary speed. Cupping Draco's erection through the silk boxers he wore, Harry swore he heard Draco mutter "Fuucckkkk" under his breath. Smirking to himself, Harry slide the boxers down just far enough that the head of Draco's cock was visible. And when Harry circled the head with his tongue in slow swirling motion, Draco's quiet moans became all out groans of "Oh fuck Harry" and pleas for Harry to continue.

Harry was happy to oblige and pulled Draco's boxers off in one swift motion, taking all of Draco's considerable length in his mouth as he did so. Draco jerked his hips upwards, bucking wildly and moaning constantly at the sudden wet warmth that had enveloped his cock. Harry moved his hands to hold down Draco's hips and his talented tongue and mouth molested Draco's cock to the point that Draco didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

Sensing that Draco was close, Harry gave one last long suck on his cock before releasing it from his mouth with a loud pop. Draco looked down at Harry, completely frustrated that Harry had chosen that moment to stop. Moving up to steal a kiss, Harry leaned into Draco, grinding their hips together as he whispered in a throaty voice into Draco's ear.

"Draco, please, I need you inside me."

Draco growled, Harry's voice sounded like pure sex and he was asking Draco to fuck him. Nodding his agreement, Draco rolled Harry onto his back and wasted no time in removing Harry's jeans and boxers. Draco stared down in appreciation for Harry's toned and tanned body.

"Have you ever been taken by another man Harry" Draco asked, meeting Harry's eyes in a blazing stare. Harry shook his head no and Draco grimaced in spite of himself. That meant that he was going to have to be gentle; the one thing he felt incapable of being right now.

"Harry, this is going to hurt a bit. I'm going to cast a lubrication spell and I'll start with a finger, but if you want me to stop at any point, just…." But he never got a chance to finish because Harry cut in.

"Draco, I don't care if it hurts and I don't want you to prepare me with your finger. I want your cock in me now!"

Draco responded to this by casting a lubrication spell and pushing himself into Harry until he was buried completely before either he or Harry has the chance to change their minds or think about what they about to do.

As Draco pushed into him, Harry felt like he was being split open from the inside. A burning pain spread up his spine, and he let out a yell of pain. Draco watched pain flicker across Harry's face as he let Harry get accustom to the feeling of having Draco in him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Draco, Harry opened his eyes and instructed Draco to move. Bending forward, Draco found Harry's lips and caught them in his own as he pulled out and pushed back into Harry, causing Harry to bit Draco's lip in response.

Draco started a slow rhythm, keeping Harry distracted by kissing him deeply. When Draco pulled back for air, Harry whimpered "Oh god, Draco…ahhh….faster." And when Draco readjusted so that Harry's legs were wrapped around his waist, Draco began a pace that had Harry yelling "Oh god Draco, so good" over and over again.

Grinning, Draco angled himself forward, causing the head of his cock to hit Harry's prostate continually. Harry seemingly forgot how to talk and he saw stars every time Draco hit that spot within him. Knowing that he wasn't going to last too much longer, Draco reached down and grabbed Harry's cock in his own hands, pumping it at a pace that matched the speed at which he was pounding into Harry.

Having Draco's hand on his cock seem to unlock Harry's voice again and he picked up his constant mantra of "Oh god Draco" until he felt a white heat explode in his groin. Letting out a yell of "I'm gonna cum, Draco", Harry let himself go to the pure ecstasy he was feeling.

The feeling of Harry clenching around him and the sight of Harry's cum covering his stomach was too much for Draco. He too came; calling out Harry's name has emptied himself in Harry.

Collapsing out of the sheer power of his orgasm, Draco laid on top of Harry, while both attempted to regain their breath and organize their brains back to regular functioning levels. When he could finally breathr at a normal pace, Draco lifted himself off of Harry and pulled his cock out of Harry, who moaned at the loss and emptiness he now felt. Snuggling beside Harry, Draco stole a brief kiss before his head came to rest on Harry's chest.

"That was amazing." Harry breathed, wrapping his arms around Draco, who kissed the area above Harry's heart in agreement.

The two lay like that for a while and as Harry's breath slowed and deepened, Draco thought that Harry had fallen asleep. Muttering a cleaning spell, Draco moved so that he could look down at Harry's face.

"I love you, Harry Potter." Draco murmured, receiving the shock of his life when Harry's eyes burst open. Draco had fully expected to be pushed out of bed and told to leave immediately, or he at least expected Harry to ask him to repeat what he said. But what happened next was something that Draco hadn't expected ever.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." And then Harry reached up to pull Draco down in a kiss that not only portrayed the passion they clearly had but also the love they clearly shared.

Draco, still in shock that he hadn't been thrown out, let Harry kiss him. When Harry pulled back, Draco asked in a weak tone, "But why would you love me?"

Harry laughed at Draco's confusion and weak tone. "You idiot. I've loved you since last year on the Astronomy Tower, when you couldn't kill Dumbledore. I was there, under my cloak and paralyzed by Dumbledore. I saw and heard the whole thing. Ever since them, I've known that I loved you. Don't ask me why, but I do. And, based on the sex we just had, I am very happy about it too."

Accepting Harry's somewhat of an explanation, Draco laid back down. "What are we going to do when everybody finds out?" He asked, realizing rather quickly that most wouldn't take too kindly to the Chosen One and the son of a Death Eater loving each other.

Harry laughed again as he stroked Draco's back. "Who cares? I'm the Chosen One. I saved the whole bloody world. I'm entitled to love who ever I want."

Draco wasn't sure if that was going to work on the general public, but for now, it was good enough for him. He sighed contently, cuddled closer to Harry and let himself be overtaken by exhaustion.

Both boys fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

~XXXXX~

There it is! My first attempt at slash. Let me know what you all think!


End file.
